A typically known attaching structure for double wishbone suspension arms for automobiles and the like includes an suspension arm, which is in an A-shape in a plan view, pivotably attached to a frame using a pin penetrating through a leg of the suspension arm (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
Similarly, a known attaching structure for suspension arms for motorcoaches and the like allows an A-shaped suspension arm, legs of which are each provided with a pin, to be pivotably attached to a frame using a bushing (see, for instance, Patent Literature 2).